


Lost

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't always in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Pupils wide and hair like charcoal spread on the pillow, I watch my lover spread beneath me, writhing as I pump him in my hand.

I know the God wouldn’t want me to think of him as anything but “manly”, to admire his delicate features and fair skin, to think of him as beautiful. Powerless even, temporarily in my control, lost so close to his release.

He may claim he owns me, that I am the only one desperate for him. But as I take his nipple in my mouth, smiling as he whimpers, I know that’s not the truth.


End file.
